Heartbeats
by Sephora Starlight
Summary: Life is getting so confusing now for Zelda, as she discovers that some of her father is left in her. As different worlds come together, to fight the fire primids, will they concour the darkness. Or will death turn things around?
1. Chapter 1 Flashing Lights in the Forest

Heartbeats. Flashing lights. A cry was heard out in the wild at three in the morning. Heartbeats.

"We should go." Came a whisper in the forest. Two figures emerged from the bushes.

"It's too late." A teenage boy in a green smock with a sword in his hands explained. A girl with dirty stained blonde hair and a purple ripped dress crouched behind him. Her cheeks were a faint crimson color, num from the cold. "We can't go back." The boy repeated.

"Link," The girl said faintly. "We have to, a bombing is going on. We can't stay here." Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Please. I-I can't even fight!"

"You must have some fighting ability from your father." Zelda looked at the moon, gazing down upon her. It looked happy. Not happy, but content, like none of this bombing mattered. Like everything in the world would be okay.

"No. I have not gained anything from him. When he left," Zelda choked. "He took everything with him." Link realized that he had brought up a touchy subject so he tried to change it.

"Great weather we're having isn't it."

"We're in the middle of a world crisis, and your asking about the weather."

"What I mean is-when you're out in the wilderness running away from a bomb, it helps if the weather is good." He smiled at her clever answer. Zelda hit him in the head with a stick she found on the ground. Apparently she did not find it clever. A loud boom came from the forest floor. Zelda's ear drum shook.

"I'm going to die from loss of hearing out here!" She complained. Link shushed her.

"The primids. They're close. I just know it." He poked a stick in the bushes. "They're over here." He whispered as he walked towards the noise.

"Link, running to the primids is the worst plan to stay _away _from the primids."

"Right," Link nodded, a little embarrassed. Zelda looked back up at the moon. Darkness filled up the star filled sky. A cloud of dust was eating up the moon, the stars, everything! Another boom was heard. This time it was the loudest of all. Then, total darkness-

Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Friend

Link and Zelda fought through over sized weeds, plants and mud piles. No sign of primids or bombs anywhere.

"Link I'm tired! Can we rest-just for a minute?" Zelda stopped to sit on a rock.

"We don't have a minute. And wha-whats behind you?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a huge snake right behind you."

"Well don't just stand there get it off!"

"_SNAAAAAAKE!_" Link shrieked and hid behind a bush.

"My hero." Zelda muttered. She hit the snake in the head with a stick. "Get away!"

"Um-excuse me," A voice came from the snake.

"Link, I am crazy or did that snake just say something?" Zelda gasped.

"Not the snake, over here!" A small pink puff appeared with big blue eyes and fire engine red cheeks. "I'm Kirby! Part time warrior and part time chef over at Puff-Puff Palace restraunt!"

"Restraunt!" Zelda perked up. She had been craving something to eat other than grass. Link who was hiding this whole time asked the same thing.

"There's no restraunts in the forest! Not even any buildings!" He chuckled. "He's bluffing. Obviously he's a spy." Link whispered.

"You must not be familiar with the forest area." Kirby explained innocently. "The puff-puff colony is right between the big hill, and the valley of stars."

"A _big hill_? A _valley of the stars_?" Link, who was still not convinced of Kirby, laughed. "No such places."

"Don't make me hurt you!" Kirby threatened.

"You're a little puff. You can't hurt me, I have a sword." Link teased.

"Link shut up! You're going to get yourself in trouble _again_!" Zelda slapped him. Kirby was starting to get irritable.

"What's your power? Big blue puppy dog eyes?"

"Link! The poor thing is getting angry! Apologize!"

"I'm a warrior you know!" Kirby proved.

"You're a warrior?" Link snorted. "Well your village _must_ be weak if you were chosen to defend them!" Kirby now looked like he was about to burst. His eyes were squinted; he took deep breaths as if to inflate himself with more air. His mouth opened so wide, it took up more than half of his face. He began to suck in everything around him. The rocks, trees, bushes and even Link, who was on the ground laughing. Zelda's mouth formed a small 'o' as she watched the puff in amazement. After a little bit Kirby let his breaths out, relieving a dazed and confused, Link.

"That's tiring." Kirby sighed.

"Link what's wrong with you? You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt! I told you to leave him alone and stop tormenting him but you didn't listen!" Zelda lectured.

"Okay mom." Link said with mirth.

"I'm sorry I had to do that." Kirby apologized.

"You better be." Zelda pushed him. "I mean-apology excepted, and I have to admit, you're powers they're cool."

"I sure hope so. I'm battling in the war of the worlds. I suspect you two are as well?"

"Correct. Hey maybe we could work together and fight." Zelda offered. Kirby grinned.

"I would like that!"

"Now, sorry to change the subject but, you said something about a restraunt?" Zelda asked.

"Ah yes. We can go there right now." So they were off, with Kirby leading announcing every sight to be seen. For a little bit they forgot about the war, and why they were sent to the forest. But reminded again soon.


End file.
